starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Jako Knight
Revan Si el artículo de Revan tiene un cartel que dice que Darth Envidious lo está mejorando, significa que DARTH ENVIDIOUS lo esté mejorando, y NO puedes ir y eliminar ese cartel y poner el tuyo. Lo lamento, pero él eligió primero el artículo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:29 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Sabes que Darth Envidious lo está mejorando desde hace ya como un mes y yo no veo cambios así que yo me he pasdo editando toda una tarde esos subtitulos vacíos y alguien los ha borrado y solo ha quedado Revan y Canderous fueron a Rekkiad donde aterrizaron en el campamento mandaloriano del clan Ordo. así que yo no veo que Darht Envidious haya hecho algo por esa página así que no me vengas con reclamos estúpidos.---- Jako Knight 12:44 18 mar 2011 Re:Me bloquearon Hola Jako Knight, tu cuenta de usuario no ha sido bloqueada, lo puedes comprobar en el registro de bloqueos, puedes ver que tú cuenta de usuario no aparece como bloqueada en ningún registro. Lo que pasó fue que en algún momento compartiste esta dirección IP con el vándalo que hizo esta edición vandálica. El bloqueo va dirigido a esa dirección IP y no a tu cuenta. No utilices esa IP, si te vuelve a ocurrir avísame. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:46 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias Zeist. JK 17:56 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Jako Knight. :De nada, un placer. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:42 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Sucre ¡Hola, Jako Knight! Perdona la intromisión, pero en tu información de usuario dices que vives en "Sucre". ¿Por alguna casualidad eres venezolano, pues en Venezuela existe un estado llamado Sucre? Yo soy venezolano, por eso te pregunto ;) Si no lo eres, te ofrezco mis disculpas, pero solo quería preguntarte. Revan Hola Jako, leí tu mensaje en la discusión de Zeist Antilles y quiero decirte que me gustaría mejorar el artículo de Revan contigo. Te aclaro que lo que yo hago siempre es traducir todo el artículo de la Wookieepedia y recién ahí ver si hay algo que se pueda mejorar, no escribirlo todo entero. Y nunca agrego categorías que no están en la Wookieepedia, excepto escasísimas excepciones. ¿Qué me dices?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 22:17 23 mar 2012 (UTC) :Ya puse todas las apariciones, fuentes y tablas de sucesión. Sugiero que vayamos editando por partes el artículo y cronológicamente. Me encargaré de la plantilla infobox y de algunos párrafos de la introducción, sugiero que me ayudes con otros párrafos de la introducción.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:45 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: Borrado de página La redirección rota de Kal zet Berri la hizo Jedabak, así que mejor pregúntale a él si quieres saber la razón, puede ser porque se tenga previsto crear el artículo y/o evitar que se cree el mismo artículo duplicado. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:42 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:49 24 mar 2012 (UTC) :Está bien, esperaré al jueves.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 26 mar 2012 (UTC) :La tabla de información de las imágenes ya está como debe de estar, pero hay un pequeño problema: el nombre de esas imágenes comienza con número (por ejemplo, Archivo:584px-Ebonmainhold.jpg‎). En imágenes provenientes de una wiki eso significa que es una imagen reducida, no una de tamaño completo. Seguramente las guardaste directamente de la página de la imagen, sin maximizarla, pues muchas imágenes no aparecen en su resolución normal y justo abajo de ellas aparece la leyenda "haz click aquí para evr su resoulción completa" o algo así. Si les haces click la imagen aparecerá más grande, y esa es la imagen que se debe guardar para subirla aquí.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:21 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Maestro Hola Jako, ya que estamos trabajando juntos en el artículo de Revan te pregunto: ¿te gustaría ser mi aprendiz? Realmente estoy interesado en eso. Saludos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:18 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Revan Saludos JK, veo que estas editando el artículo de Revan y me gustaría ayudar porque es mi personaje favorito y soy un fan del Kotor, además de un estudioso de la antigua república. Puedes contactar conmigo cuando quieras en mi discusión: Over Sadow 22:53 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Maestro y Revan Hola Jako, no recuerdo exactamente si actualmente hay un proceso que debe realizarse antes de que un maestro tenga un aprendiz formalmente, pero lo averiguaré. Con respecto al artículo de Revan, les sugiero a Over y a vos que no editen aún hasta que hayamos establecido bien cómo vamos a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 10:16 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Wikificar Hola Jako, en general wikificar se refiere a que un artículo cumpla con el estilo estándar de artículos de la wiki. Un artículo wikificado está bien categorizado, tiene enlaces interlenguaje (interwikis), está escrito desde una perspectiva In-Universe (lo contrario a una perspectiva Out-Universe, o del mundo real que es como lo hace Wikipedia, y que aquí solo se aplica para los artículos que son del mundo real y para la sección de "Entre bastidores"). Dispone de enlaces a todas las posibles entradas a otros artículos de la wiki, tanto si existen (enlaces en azul) como sí todavía no (enlaces en rojo), tiene las tablas de infobox (si es necesario) y todas sus secciones siguen el Manual de estilo y no tiene faltas de ortografía ni errores en el formato, ni se ve desordenado, etc. Esto es a grandes rasgos, ya habrás visto que hay pequeños detalles de formato. Cada artículo, según del tema que sea, tiene algunas características más específicas. Espero te sirva como guía general y si tienes dudas, no dudes en preguntar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:37 30 mar 2012 (UTC) No te apresures Jako, si revisaras la lista de peticiones de maestro/aprendiz, verías que efectivamente he pedido que tanto Over Sadow como vos sean mis aprendices. Así que por favor espera un poco.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:04 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Aprendiz Hola Jako, me alegra decirte que ya eres mi aprendiz. Espero que puedas ir progresando a la vez que juntos hacemos crecer esta wiki. Al igual que mi maestro KSK hizo conmigo, te pongo los requisitos para ascender de rango: * Conocer y utilizar con relativa soltura el sistema de trabajo. * Voluntariamente puede solicitar que su Maestro le encomiende "Misiones" que le sirvan para aprender dicho sistema. * Será imprescindible un correcto uso y subida de las imágenes para superar este rango. * Deberá haber editado y nominado con éxito por lo menos un Artículo Bueno o Destacado. Veo que te interesa la época de la Antigua República, así que te sugiero que me ayudes con el período anterior a la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, sobre el cual estoy escribiendo últimamente. Eso incluye el Primer Gran Cisma, el Segundo Gran Cisma, las personas involucradas en ambos (Xendor, Ajunta Pall, XoXaan, etc.), y más cosas. Dejo a tu criterio la elección de una misión, o sea de un artículo para trabajar en él, pero te sugiero que intentes mejorar el del Segundo Gran Cisma, que yo ya traduje completo de la Wookieepedia pero hace falta ordenarlo un poco mejor porque allí tiene fallos a la hora de organizar la última parte. Otra sugerencia es que contribuyas con el Hiperimpulsor de este mes, que es Jedi. El artículo de Revan sugiero que comencemos a trabajar en él dentro de un tiempo, cuando ya hayamos finalizado con la época más antigua de la historia Jedi-Sith.Un saludo y buena suerte.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:19 15 abr 2012 (UTC) :Adelante, eso no me lo tienes que preguntar a mí, eres libre de editarlo cuando quieras. Te recomiendo, como siempre, que primero te bases en el artículo de Wookieepedia y recién DESPUÉS de haberlo copiado todo veas qué puedes mejorar y qué puedes agregar.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 22:05 16 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Veamos lo que hiciste. Bien por arreglar errores como "resulta" en lugar de "resultado". Cambiaste "la rendición del último de los Jedi Oscuros" por "la rendición hasta el último de los Jedi Oscuros". Concuerdo en que lo que decía antes no quedaba muy bien, pero vos deberías haber puesto "la rendición hasta del último de los Jedi Oscuros". Buena idea lo de "esto les llevó a su caída". La verdad no recuerdo por qué no traduje la sección "Return", gracias por ponerla. No apoyo que hayas puesto "El Regreso" con mayúsculas, dado que no es necesario ponerlo así. Debería ser "El regreso" o mejor simplemente "Regreso". Te aclaro que la traducción usada para "Sith Lord" es "Lord Sith", cuyo plural es "Lores Sith". No te recomiendo usar "Señores Sith", y MUCHO MENOS (porque suena terriblemente mal y casi nunca lo he visto) "Señores del Sith" "Señores de los Sith". Solo debes usar eso cuando diga "Dark Lord of the Sith", cuya traducción AHÍ SÍ es "Señor Oscuro de los Sith". Prosigamos: si en la Wookieepedia los llaman "Exiles", con mayúscula, aquí debemos llamarlos "Exiliados", con mayúsculas. Si en la Wookieepedia massassi está enlazado (muy bien por no haberle puesto mayúsculas a la especie, así se hace en español), aquí también debes ponerlo así. Del mismo modo, si en la Wookieepedia Jedi no está enlazado, aquí no debes ponerlo, ya que seguramente ya está enlazado anteriormente en el artículo y no debes repetir enlaces. Una cosa más: Espacio Sith va con mayúsculas ya que es una zona de la galaxia. El resto son algunas correcciones de redacción que puedes ver en el historial. Buen trabajo, espero sigas los consejos que te doy para continuar trabajando. Sin embargo acabo de notar algo: esta sección que pusiste, sobre el ataque fallido de los Sith a los Jedi, YA ESTÁ en el texto anteriormente. No es un error tuyo, sino que, como te dije antes en mi mensaje anterior, el artículo ya está mal escrito en la Wookieepedia. Lo arreglaré.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:01 21 abr 2012 (UTC) *Te felicito, estas haciendo buenos trabajos, tienes un buen guía en Skenar, sigue adelante, y recuerda la Fuerza siempre estará contigo.- -18:12 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Plantillas Hola Jako, aquí tienes las plantillas y la última está recién creada, te agradeceré si me avisas de cualquier fallo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:08 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Nombre de imágenes Hola de nuevo, solo quería informarte que las imágenes que se suben de Wookieepedia se dejan con el mismo nombre, si al subirla el nombre te sale con el prefijo de (por ejemplo) 1000px-''nombreimagen''.jpg el 1000px- hay que quitarlo antes de subirlo para dejarlo igual que el nombre en Wookieepedia. Se hace así para evitar subir varias veces la misma imagen. Voy a renombrar todas las imágenes que has subido para quitar ese prefijo y habrá que actualizarlo también en los artículos. Otro saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:08 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Páginas de usuario exiliado Hola Jako, sí por supuesto puedes editar y reservar cualquier artículo que haya reservado un usuario exiliado, o que lleve mucho tiempo inactivo, en este último caso no está de más preguntar al usuario por si acaso. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:42 30 abr 2012 (UTC) :Síp, sin ningún problema, cualquiera puede poner el aviso de que está trabajando en un artículo. un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:09 1 may 2012 (UTC) Re:Problemas con las imágenes Hola Jako, nada molestia ninguna. ¿No te deja subirlas? Simplemente con hacer clic en los enlaces en rojo de las imágenes a mí me manda directamente a la página de Especial:SubirArchivo y una vez ahí el sistema de tendría que dejar subir la imagen. Si no te deja confírmamelo para ver que hacer. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:57 5 may 2012 (UTC) Re: 20 Días Hola Jako, revisé tus contribuciones y el día 8 no editaste, pasa del 7 al 9. Si lo miras sin estar conectado creo que lo verás. Ten en cuenta que nuestras zonas horarias no tienen por qué coincidir con el horario de la wiki, cada usuario tiene un desfase horario dependiendo de donde esté. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:54 9 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Reconstrucción de página Todo lo que sea mejorar y ampliar un artículo siempre es bienvenido. Viendo el artículo en su estado actual yo me concentraría más en añadir la información que falta (que ya es mucha) antes de empezar borrando nada, simplemente añade la información que falta a medida que la vayas teniendo redactada, y en general se juicioso con el contenido ya existente, si ves que es aprovechable no lo desestimes demasiado rápido, es mejor aprovecharlo (si merece la pena claro) y mejorarlo pero no empezar de cero si ya tiene un trabajo detrás. En cualquier caso tú decides, confío en que harás lo mejor. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:25 28 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Bossk Hola, ¿el episodio que viste estaba doblado al español? si tú lo viste que lo llaman Lucky así debería estar. En cualquier caso le mejor es que le preguntes a Precedente por qué lo llama Suertudo, si es de un doblaje al español. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:25 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Re:No cambia Hola Jako, no molestas en absoluto, gracias por por tu interés, lo que he visto es que al menos ahora ya no pone contenido en inglés. En cuanto al tema de los acentos quizá sería mejor comunicárselo a su Maestro wiki para que le enseñe. Muchas gracias por avisar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:37 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Re:Referencias y renombrar Hola Jako, si la traducción es de una fuente oficial claro que puedes, cuando se renombra el título de un artículo, se coloca una nota de referencia mediante la plantilla al lado del nombre. Tienes dos ejemplos al comienzo del artículo Interceptor de Patrulla A-9. Para las referencias te recomiendo que primero pruebes a copiar el código de una referencia ya colocada para ver como funciona, y previsualices antes de grabar. Hay dos tipos de referencias. La sencilla se pone entre la etiquetas ref así: Título de un libro a continuación de una palabra o un punto. El otro tipo es cuando la misma referencia aparece varias veces en el mismo artículo, que es el 99% de las veces, entonces se utiliza una variación de la etiqueta así: Título de un libro y luego solo hay que poner tantas veces como aparezca la misma referencia en el artículo. Además las notas se encierran en la plantilla para darle un formato: ejemplo: Los sliths eran una especie inteligente. Eran reptiles y vivían en Yavin 13. Notas y referencias ;Y se verá así: Los sliths eran una especie inteligente. Eran reptiles y vivían en Yavin 13. Notas y referencias Importante: la plantilla se pone en la sección de "Notas y referencias" al final del artículo y muestra la lista de referencias que hay, si no se pone o hay alguna referencia mal puesta lo veras porque al final del artículo da un mensaje de error en color rojo. Si veo a tu Maestro no dudaré en avisarle, espero que te diviertas por aquí y cualquier duda ya sabes. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:55 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Shiv (soldado clon) Hola Jako, lo revisaré en esta semana en cuanto pueda :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:18 26 jun 2012 (UTC) :Sí perdona Jako, error mío el mensaje era para ti, como ya dije seguiré revisando en cuanto pueda. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 07:29 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Confundido Probablemente no sabe muy bien en que consiste cada userbox, quizá le puedas enseñar y advertirle del fallo. También le puedes recordar la política de SW:PU sobre no añadir información incorrecta o falsa. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:07 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Traducción Hatchmate, no tiene equivalente convencional en español que yo sepa, en inglés ''roommate es un compañero de habitación, por ejemplo en residencias de estudiantes. Para hatchmate sería lo mismo en el contexto del artículo de Hatchmate: troopers who were born, or "hatched", in the same cloning batch on Kamino; solados que nacieron, o fueron "incubados" en la misma tanda de clonación en Kamino. Sería como compañero de incubación o compañero de clonación, pero habría que ver si aparece en alguna traducción oficial. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:07 28 jun 2012 (UTC) RE:Userboxes Oye, JK, hice lo que querías, ¡así que no me mandes el mensaje otra vez! Comandante Alpha 17:46 30 jun 2012 (UTC) hola amigo te tengo una consulta ¿puedo poner una galeria de fotos en savage oprees?190.154.207.99 17:54 4 jul 2012 (UTC) una cosa no me da la opcion de subir una imagen solo de encontrar y por eso no puedo subir solo una imagen ayudameIsaac star wars 18:07 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Ascenso Ayer Skenar dejó este mensaje. Prueba a preguntarle si cree que va a poder seguir siendo tu Maestro, si no contesta puedes pedir otro. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:54 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Ayuda mutua Saludos Jako Knight, como has nominado Flanker a artículo bueno, lo revisaré y te pediría si pudieses revisar Gana Lavin gracias.--Ben Darklighter 21:50 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Correcciones y Maestro Hola Jako, si cualquier usuario puede poner sus objeciones o correcciones a cualquier artículo nominado, te puedes informar en Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado en la sección Cómo nominar en los puntos 5 y 6. También puedes leer el punto 6 de Cómo votar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:52 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Nominaciones a Artículos Buenos Reconozco que hiciste un gran trabajo y he reconsiderado algunas, pero otras siguen igual. He puesto los últimos errores de Shiv (soldado clon) y voto a favor de Flanker. Un saludo y buen trabajo ;)--Ben Darklighter 20:00 5 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:5 años Saludos, Jako Knight. Lo que pasa es que originalmente (en el mundo real) la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong había ocurrido entre el 25 DBY y el 30 DBY, que son 6 años totales pero un número desconocido de meses reales (por ejemplo, pudo haber terminado en "enero" del 30 DBY, pero también en "diciembre", y eso es prácticamente un año más de lucha). Después hubo un retcon y se especificó que había terminado en el 29 DBY, lo que comprende 5 años totales. Sin embargo, se supone que cada uno de los cinco libros importantes en hardcover (Vector Prime, Balance Point, Star by Star, Destiny's Way y The Unifying Force) inician al comienzo del año respectivo: VP en "enero" del 25 DBY, BP en "enero" del 26 DBY, SbS en "enero" del 27 DBY, DW en "enero" del 28 DBY y TUF en "enero" del 25 DBY, aunque en sí cada libro dura más de un mes; TUF específicamente dura por lo menos dos meses, así que la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong terminaría más o menos en "marzo" del 29 DBY. Por eso está dividida en "primer año", "segundo año", etc, cada sección contiene la información relevante del hardcover donde inicia el año y de los libros siguientes, mas otros datos de otras fuentes. Así, la guerra comprende 5 años diferentes, del 25 al 29 DBY, pero su desarrollo ocurre aproximadamente en cuatro y medio años. Espero que te haya quedado claro todo este asunto un poco confuso, pero tienes razón, la frase la guerra sólo duró cuatro años, del 25 al 29 DBY no es muy clara, voy a editarla para que diga cinco años. Gracias por el aviso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:57 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Shiv Corregiste una pero te queda otra: pusiste "provisiones" son c. No sé si te diste cuenta, porque la puse debajo de un texto tachado. Corrígelo y ya tienes mi voto ;)--Ben Darklighter 20:34 8 jul 2012 (UTC) *14.--Ben Darklighter 20:58 8 jul 2012 (UTC) :*Hola Jako, ya hice mis últimas correcciones, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:10 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Problemas visuales Hola Jako, buena firma, más visible que antes, lo de que al hacer clic en una imagen te envía directamente a la página de la imagen, eso es como debería de ser, lo de antes era un invento de Wikia en mi opinión bastante inútil y molesto pues lo importante es llegar a la página de la imagen para ver si está bien referenciada y que páginas la usan. Sobre los logros con el fondo negro, de eso ya he informado al staff. Wikia está actualizando la versión de MediaWiki de 1.16.5 a 1.19.1 y están actualizando todos los wikis, es por eso que pueden haber diversos fallos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:32 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Regreso Hola Jako, antes que nada te pido mil disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo sin avisar, lo que pasa es que en un principio pasaron varias semanas sin editar, y luego como que consideré extraño regresar de golpe habiendo perdido tanto, y así fueron pasando los días hasta que lo olvidé. Pero ahora me agarró como un impulso y me dieron ganas de volver a editar, así que con gusto retomo mis actividades aquí y con ello tu enseñanza. Un saludo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:45 12 jul 2012 (UTC) :Me gustaría ver qué es lo que has estado haciendo durante mi ausencia, es decir, si te dedicaste a contribuir mucho en un artículo, si nominaste algo, etc.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:26 13 jul 2012 (UTC) ::No he revisado puntualmente y con profundidad cada artículo, pero por lo que veo has estado contribuyendo mucho y te felicito. Ahora me debo ir, pero en unas horas vuelvo y ahí me dedicaré a ver bien eso. De paso te doy un consejo con respecto a lo de la Wookieepedia que le preguntaste a Zeist: lo que te conviene hacer siempre es PRIMERO traducir TODO el artículo de la Wookieepedia (obviamente arreglándolo para que no sea una traducción automática), y RECIÉN AHÍ decir "veamos, yo aquí considero que puedo mejorar el artículo con esto y aquello". Es decir, como dijo Zeist, partir de la base de la Wookieepedia COMPLETA y desde ahí mejorar.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:40 16 jul 2012 (UTC) :::Estuve viendo tus contribuciones y, aparte de algunos detalles que ya he corregido en CS-2207 y Shiv (soldado clon) (que puedo resumirte en tres consejos: las especies, como talz o skakoano, van SIEMPRE en minúscula, sé que lo sueles poner así pero alguna que otra vez te lo olvidaste, por lo que te lo recuerdo; pon siempre las MISMAS categorías que en la Wookieepedia, ya que en eso están 100% completos sus artículos; no quites mayúsculas que en la Wookieepedia sí están, por ejemplo en "Estación Glid" (Glid Station, todo en mayúsculas en ambos idiomas), te felicito por el muy buen trabajo que estás haciendo. Da gusto tener usuarios como tú que tan rápidamente se adaptan a la wiki y comienzan a contribuir con todo. Ahora voy a revisar Flanker y comentaré en tu nominación.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 07:06 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Duplicado Es un artículo diferente, también me sorprendió que hubiera dos artículos distintos para algo tan parecido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:28 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Halsey Hola amigo, ¿puedes ver los errores de Halsey, que nominé a AB? Creo que tu artículo (Shiv (soldado clon)) ya puede ser AB.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 01:11 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Traducciones y otras preguntas Hola Jako, aquí está la política de traducciones que aún está como propuesta, te recomiendo que la leas y que comentes lo que creas conveniente en su página de discusión. En cuanto a lo que hizo Ben, lo mejor es que lo hables con él. Hasta ahora siempre se respetan las traducciones oficiales que se ponen primero. Pero él puede no saberlo o pensar que estaba mal, por eso lo mejor es que lo hables con él y poneros de acuerdo. Si te sucede un conflicto de edición te debería aparecer la versión antigua y la nueva en diferentes cuadros para que grabes lo que estabas haciendo, con el cambio de versión es posible que no eso no funcione bien y no te aparezca tu versión, (a mí me ha pasado dos veces) por lo que para recuperarlo tendrás que volver hacia atrás con tu navegador en el momento en que te pase. Si ya cerraste la ventana de edición no hay manera de recuperarlo. No entiendo muy bien el tercer punto, creo que te refieres a los artículos que tienen el aviso de . Simplemente cuando el artículo esté bien categorizado hay que quitar (en la misma edición a ser posible) ese aviso. La plantilla es la que categoriza al artículo en Categoría:Sin categoría. Si te refieres a la página Especial:PáginasSinCategorizar el sistema la actualiza cada día (o debería) igual que casi todas las páginas especiales los cambios no se ven al momento. Espero haberte resuelto tus dudas, si no te ha quedado claro por favor házmelo saber, cualquier cosa ya sabes, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 08:16 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Igual Hola Jako, claro que pueden estar mejores, sin duda alguna. No es que deban estar iguales que en Wookeepedia, si no que es el estándar requerido como mínimo. A partir de ahí cuanto más se mejore, mejor será. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:21 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Cad Bane Hola, Jako. Te informo que el artículo de Cad Bane está desactualizado desde la tercera temporada, aunque en la Wookieepedia está completo. Si te interesa ampliarlo, traducir lo que falta, editarlo o corregirlo, adelante, tienes todo mi permiso y apoyo. Un saludo :) Misión Hola Jako, antes que nada te cuento que ya revisé Flanker y, excepto por algunas cosas que puse en la nominación, está bastante bueno. Con respecto a la misión, tienes toda la libertad de elegir tú mismo un gran artículo en el que hacer foco y contribuir al máximo. Ya que dices que te gusta TCW, te sugiero que traduzcas totalmente de la Wookieepedia Savage Opress (que tú me dijiste que ya habías estado mejorando) o Cad Bane (que veo que te interesa también) y luego veas si puedes hacerle alguna mejora. Un saludo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:14 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Halsey Hola Jako cuanto tiempo, ¿puedes seguir con Halsey?--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 17:43 18 jul 2012 (UTC) :Yo puse No ha habido, que es pretérito perfecto compuesto, y es así en el doblaje de España, por lo que no veo objección, puesto a que There were se traduce como Había/Hubo/Ha habido/Había habido y alguna forma más.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 18:02 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Flanker Sí, ya he revisado el artículo y ya he votado por él.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:02 20 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: Plantilla TCWA Ya está la plantilla. Sí que votaré nominación de Flanker, en cuanto Skenar haya hecho sus correcciones para no solaparnos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 20 jul 2012 (UTC)